


Anger Rears Its Head After Mud Butte

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [7]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Morning brings a new frustration for Walt.





	Anger Rears Its Head After Mud Butte

The sky was burning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon casting oranges and pinks into the blue-white clouds. He stood on the porch, coffee in hand, trying to warm up. He'd left his jacket inside, too worried about waking Vic to dig around and find it.

Walt's mind spun with the events of the last week. There was a part of him that knew he should have stopped it, sent Vic away the moment she knocked on his hotel room door. But he'd spent too much time skirting around his feelings, trying to push everything down and pretend he was just fine alone for the rest of his life. Sure, he'd survive alone, but waking up next to Vic satisfied him in a way he hadn't felt since Martha.

He took a long sip of the hot coffee, taking in the view and the quiet solitude of his land. Solitude that was interrupted by lean arms snaking around his waist and lips pressing against his back.

"Mmm. Mornin'." She rested her head against his shoulder with a soft sigh.

Walt turned to face her, kissing her gently. "Mornin'." He held up the coffee and smiled. "Coffee?"

Vic nodded and took the mug from his hands, taking a drink.

He just watched her, wanting to point out that it was his coffee and he'd intended for her to get a cup of her own inside. But he just shook his head and slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer as he leaned against the railing. "Thief."

She laughed, setting the coffee down and snuggling into his arms. "Didn't your mama ever teach you to share?"

He inhaled deeply, the scent of her shampoo hitting him. "Maybe." Walt rubbed her arms as she shivered. "We should go inside. You still don't know how to dress for weather." He smirked at her fuzzy socks and panties matched with one of his thick flannels.

Walt turned her around, leading her across the porch when gravel crunched behind them. They both turned to see Sean's truck pulling into the drive.

Before they could react, Sean was out of his truck and walking up to the porch.

Walt positioned himself between Vic and Sean, hoping to stave off the impending explosion. "Sean, this isn't the time or the place."

"The fuck it's not. I should have known this is why you'd leave. Out here fuckin' your boss like a good little slut."

Walt blinked hard, glancing at Vic over his shoulder. "Go inside."

She shook her head and started to say something before looking down at her bare legs and shrugging. Vic went inside, leaving the door cracked in case she needed to intervene.

Walt stood firm at the top of the steps, almost daring Sean to come any closer.

"What'd she tell you, Walt? That she can't live without you? That you feel perfect inside her? Yeah, she told me the same bullshit years ago. Let me tell you, it doesn't stick with Victoria Moretti. She's only out for herself." Sean's hands moved as he spoke before landing in his pockets, a scowl pinching his face.

"You need to leave." Walt wasn't going to engage unless he had to. He hated that Vic was hearing everything, and he knew that she would take it all to heart. She acted tough, but when people she trusted hurt her, it actually meant something to her. "Your marriage was over long before anything happened between Vic and me. I know you want something to blame, Sean, but sometimes things just don't work. That's it. It's not something Vic set out to do."

Sean stepped toward the cabin, but Walt crossed his hands over his chest and shook his head. "No. She doesn't want to talk to you. Just go."

Walt felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see Vic standing beside him…in her own clothes this time. 

"It's okay, Walt. He's right to be angry." She leaned against the post, her hand unconsciously slipping into Walt's. "I didn't mean to hurt you. To fuck this up. Yes, I should have stopped it, but, Sean, we were falling apart from the moment we left Philly…probably before even. I need you to leave now. Walt didn't do anything wrong. I'll get my stuff this weekend, and we'll be done with each other."

Sean shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the fuck, Victoria? I turned my life upside fucking down for you, and you do this? You screw me over with your boss. The one you swore wasn't anything to you. You just can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

Walt squeezed Vic's hand before letting go and walking down the steps. He stopped just in front of Sean and glared. "You have about thirty seconds before I make you leave. And if you ever talk to her that way again, you will regret it. She asked you nicely to leave. Now go."

Sean seethed, opening his mouth to talk before shaking his head and turning away. He threw a hand up and hollered over his shoulder. "You can fucking have her. At least I don't have to clean up her messes anymore."

Walt wanted to go after him, punch the bastard until he bled…until he stopped breathing. But he turned back to the porch and saw Vic holding her arms around herself, trying to stifle the sobs. He quickly made his way to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, now." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, rubbing her back as she sniffled. "He's not worth all that."

"But he's right, Walt. How can you want someone like me? All I do is fuck things up."

"No." He leaned back enough to look into her eyes, jaw stern. "I know you. I know you better than you think, Vic. And I want the broken parts with the good parts. You think I'm some paragon of virtue? Don't use my life as a metric to measure your own."

He sighed as she nuzzled his neck, finally relaxing against him. "We'll be fine. Life has a funny way of working out sometimes."

Vic nodded against his chest, sniffing hard as her tears subsided. "Thank you, Walt."

Walt shook his head. "Nothin' to thank me for. I kinda like having you around." He held her closer, feeling her hands gripping at his shirt. "Can we go inside now? I'm freezing."

He didn't wait for a response, simply scooped her up and walked them inside. Settling on the couch, he shifted her fully onto his lap and let her curl into him.

Vic rubbed her face before smiling at him. "You left your coffee outside."

"It's okay. Probably cold anyhow." He smiled, relieved that she seemed to be calming down. "I could go for breakfast though."

"Oh god, it's a pattern. Me all snotty and crying before breakfast." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"If it's a pattern, then I think there's something else we're supposed to do before breakfast." His crooked grin spread across his face, eyes brightening as he looked at her.

"And I'm insatiable?" She laughed and leaned against him. "I'm too cold to get naked."

Walt laughed, unable to disagree with her sentiment. The living room was cold without the fire going. He shifted her off his lap and moved to the fireplace. It took a few minutes, but soon the wood was crackling and the heat was radiating through him.

He felt her behind him again, stealing his warmth.

"Walt, take me to bed or lose me forever."

Her penchant for all things 80's was amusing to him sometimes.

Walt turned on her, heaving her onto his shoulder and carrying to the bedroom before tossing her on the bed. "There. You're in bed."

Vic glared at him, flipping him off. "Fuck you."

"That's the idea." He pulled his shirt over his head and moved his hands to his jeans, wondering if she'd follow suit.

Before he could kick out of his pants, she was half naked. He wasn't going to ask how much practice she'd had at that. He knew better.

Finally divested of the rest of his clothing, Walt climbed onto the bed, sitting back against the headboard. He patted his thighs, smirking as Vic crawled toward him.

She straddled him, her fingers teasing up his arms and over his chest. He watched intently as she moved, letting her run the show…for now.

Nearly two hours later, they were showered and sitting in front of the breakfast that Walt insisted on cooking. The intimacy of spending quiet time doing mundane things with Vic was proving to be one of his favorite things. There were no expectations or pretenses. It was just them, enjoying each other.


End file.
